


Hey Beautiful

by LostInQueue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Armitage hates bugs, Bees, F/M, Gen, Great Black Wasp, Nature, Rey is under a spell, Rose wants a pool, being a Palpatine sucks, ben’s a softie, landscaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/pseuds/LostInQueue
Summary: A story of which Ben and Rey meet over very odd circumstances but he still manages to be sweet and calm her beautiful every time he sees her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Hey Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is taken sort of out of life. I have this great black wasp “friend” who can be in my face and does not totally understand personal space but she hasn’t stung me yet so I let her live... I mean we’re friends. I named her Kylo because of it’s size and then after research found out he was a she... so that sort of switched up the story mid brainstorm. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy 😊

Life as a Palpatine blew. 

It blew. 

There were no other sensitive ways to explore how terrible it was to be within the family line, well, except for one. With her family line depleted, whether they died from the plague or simple accidents like using the wrong outlets or the unthinkable, getting struck by lightning… it left her as the last living line of Palpatine’s to handle the wrath of the people.

It wasn’t right or just, but all she knew had been given up at the ripe age of twenty-three only to be dumped into the lowest form of single cellular life until she could find a way to right every wrong or continually die trying by some witch or whatever it was she called herself… 

For a long while Rey thought she was in a coma somewhere dealing with some weaponized brand of psychotherapy which convincingly threw the unconscious a puzzle to figure out. As she worked through some of them she realized there was more to this. Pain, suffering, and worst of all, death after death only to be reborn in a new way each time. 

She’s lost count, fortunately, as to how many times she’s lived and died as a single-celled organism. Back then there was no real way to learn from the mistakes there and so her deaths counted more of a way to give justice to those who died at her grandfather’s hand, and, if she could have cared then, she would have. 

It had been a blur to gauge what she’d done to gain access to that of well, anything more than how she’d started but at this point in her life she’s been multiple species of insects, mostly. Surely it was a way to perpetually look like a monster to others and be swatted at or sprayed with heaping helpings of poison. Which in her defense, she’s sure she would have done to her too, what with all of the damn times she came back as a striped mosquito instead of a butterfly. Even those though, she remembers, kids whip that metal rimmed net around at, disabling creatures like the butterfly left and right. And… ugh… don’t get her started about ants. 

Somehow, though, in this life she keeps coming back as a great black wasp. A digger wasp who tunnels alone, eats other bugs and is, well, huge. Long enough to call attention to herself no matter where she is. Flying is a challenge. Being bigger is a burden for the sake of being eaten by birds… but whatever at this point, right? Humans can be little bitches about things too though… and to be honest it doesn’t help that her stinger is huge and painful in retaliation but being feared usually means more poison… and if she could, she’d beg for any other instant method. 

There’s something that’s a bit off from the last lives she’s suffered through. This one is different. There’s something obviously new about it… 

——

“...I mean you can technically. I don’t see why you couldn’t, but that’s a lot more manpower than a machine and I’m certain that’s not really something you want to pay for,” said Ben, surveying the land. 

“I’m already hemorrhaging cash left and right, what with Rose’s absolute need for an in-ground natural cove sort of pool. What do you call them? Grottoes?” Armitage asked without really asking. “The real purpose for the dig is the history on the land. As you know it’s been in my family for generations. So much life has happened here, which also means history is out there waiting to be found.”

Kylo knowingly nods his head at his brother who simply cuts to the chase. 

“You’re looking for a pay out, aren’t you?” 

“Damn right I am!” He shouted then very clearly looked back over his shoulder to see if Rose was coming. The girl always loved a good argument, made for some fun after the fact too, but this wasn’t something she needed to be clued into. “Damn right I am,” he whispered for clarification, “And gold ain’t the only thing I’m lookin’ for either. All types of metal, glass, you name it, broken or not, I want sifted through and laid out for me to go through at the end of each day. Because, fellas, there’s value in everything. And when you learn that, your lives will be richer for it.”

  
  


——-

It wasn’t much longer until Ben and Kylo found a team they could trust to work in this together, claiming that it was Rose’s idea instead since, well, people liked Rose better than Armitage. The woman did have a badass side, that was true, but Armitage could be such a fuss-nut about the way work was being done that teams of people had given up working for the man. Rose on the other hand cooked for them, brought out drinks constantly and at the end of the day sat around the fire pit and ordered anything they wanted. The last project the guys had done, she’d ordered king crab to celebrate. 

Who does that? 

Rose does, that’s who. 

But… if Armitage was transparent about money, which he’s not, except to a few good friends, others would know that Rose brings home the bacon and therefore can spend what she likes within reason. 

Breaking ground was a ceremony. 

Ben couldn't believe it either but Rose has Armitage document the whole damn thing which Kylo can confirm, has been an interestingly emotional ride. 

Not only has his brother, Ben started getting weird about certain things, but he’s started talking to a huge black bug, one Kylo is sure is dangerous to be messing with… and yet his brother doesn’t ever ask for the wasp or bug spray and he doesn’t know why. 

  
  


——-

It’s terribly hot outside. 

As in, there’s been a heatwave for the second week in a row and Ben’s skin has literally seen better days because of it. 

For the third time that morning, he had to stop, remove his gloves, wipe down the pouring drops of sweat that rolled down his head like he’d been rained on. It’s the umpteenth time he’s looked for a hand tool and his shovel due to being distorted by himself and his ailments, and because of it, he notices a quick movement besides him. 

It’s a warning, he’s sure. He must have pissed something off in moving around this dirt here. It’s not the first time either. He did throw a metal rake down into a yellow jacket’s nest which thankfully was just ten wasps into forming a hive. That doesn’t mean he didn’t ungracefully fall back into the ground, on his back, like a child. Because he did. That just means he’s been disrupting the entire ecosystem that once lived there, including this creature too.

Ben couldn't be sure what he was looking at when his gaze caught that of a flying, black insect, that hovered just high enough above him to show dominance, but whatever it was didn’t need a big hand slapping it away. Instead Ben looked back into those big black eyes, and said, “Hey Beautiful,” then smiled when it seemed the large bug realized he was of no harm to her.

——

Rey couldn’t possibly process why he used those two words but after melting emotionally for him she flew off in search of anything else to do. Anything, because trying to feel like a human in this form was something she just could not do.

That would be unlike any other torture she could have ever dealt with, far worse than the poison, she thought. And so she did her best to stay curiously close without interfering with him. 

That is, until he stirred up some easy to hunt creatures that were there just for the taking. It was very obvious he didn’t care about them or he would have kept them too. And so along went their day, side by side pretending to listen to each other share their day with them.

It seemed unnatural but the man sort of wasn’t the same as the others, she could tell. The others moaned about work even though they were being paid. This one, though, he took the time to look for me, show me objects he’d find even when I had no idea his true intentions. Some things were huge in comparison to Rey while others had been shards of antique glass, all of which she’d seen before, buried in the land. 

“See, this isn’t good for you,” his soft voice cut through her thoughts. “It’s rusted from the water that runs through the soil. I’m not sure how bad things are there for you, but even this,” he rubs his finger on top of it to show the texture, “this could rip a hole into your wings or body just by passing it.”

It’s weird to be talked to. It just is. Let’s face it, it doesn’t make any sense when he’s doing it, and yet, she feels this bond between them growing ever-steadily as he goes. 

And well… 

It refreshes the feeling of this being an odd new life. 

———

“Talking to yerself again?” asked Kylo as he traipsed his way through the digsite towards his brother.

“Don’t pay him any mind,” he nearly cooed at her making Kylo laugh, the sound of which stirred her from her calm disposition beside Ben. 

“Oh! Shit!” He swore, bobbing ungracefully away from the huge wasp. “You know there’s spray inside the shed if you need it.”

That set her right up into his face like he had no right to talk about her that way. 

“We don’t need the spray for her. She’s my friend. We’ve got this mutual thing going on. Don’t mess with it, Kylo.”

“Oh my god. Do you hear yourself? You can’t be mutuals with a bug. The next thing you’ll tell me is she’s got a great personality, right? Bee your girlfriend after that?”

“Shut up, Kylo.”

“You do, don’t you? You think she’s got a great personality,” Kylo backs up as he laughs, the wasp gaining ground on him. 

Ben, while displeased with the whole thing, knew not to keep going with his older brother. The bastard was just too quick for him and would only wind up causing a fight if he kept going. And… if she chose to sting him, it would no doubt end up badly for them both.

No one honestly needed that, so, he simply got back to business, digging out their selection of the pool.

——

In days to come Ben noticed how his wasp friend would come in the morning and hang out by his side in the afternoon. She was never around in the evening but who could blame her? The job really was boring. At least the shallower side had continuous loot.

They were digging up all types of car parts, tools and of everything, broken perforated glass of all different types which kept the guys guessing whether or not they'd find something valuable next. 

Ben on the other hand found the company of an insect all he really needed and when she did come around, he’d perk right up and say, “Hey Beautiful.” 

He wondered if this was something she truly needed to hear because her demeanor would change nearly instantly. Ben wondered if she had shitty mornings like he did, or if she slept, was it really rest, or was it something like his, spending most of his nights with one eye open, thanks to Kylo’s habits. 

The man did not understand the concept of locking up. It still does not register that one does not leave the keys in the ignition while shopping at anything, including a high traffic bagel shop. He’s lost not one but two, granted old, junker cars. The first time Ben decided he was an idiot, and the second time he decided he was after some insurance compensation, which never actually planned out. But the most bothersome were the random girls, the fact that they’d once over the home and most would steal something of presumably Kylo’s with hopes of seeing him again. 

None have made a second appearance… and he is out several ball caps, a navy blue hoodie, and more sets of fake keys he’d learned to make as a locksmith. The fact of the matter was that people were weird and he was nearly sure several girls came back with the assumption that they would be able to get in with them… and then what? What was the thought process there? 

The fact of the matter was that women in general were after his attention, but had they paid any, perhaps he wouldn’t be so lonely. They looked enough alike, even if Kylo was technically older, their only difference was how many different ways Kylo wore his hair and his all black ensemble never in the summertime. Hell, the guy even wore black rash guards and baggie trunks if he went swimming. Besides his calves, feet, forearms hands and face, Kylo could be mistaken as a shadow all day long. 

Not Ben, however. He purposely wore nearly ever bright color he could so that people knew it was him. Even then, he’d get, “You feeling’ okay, Kylo? Yer wearin’ the rainbow again,” from nearly everyone they knew. 

Well.

Except Rose. 

Rose was his high school crush back in the good ol’ days but she always had her heart set on making a name for herself. Her heart was never set on looking for love like Ben was and when he heard she finally settled down, he could hardly believe it was for Armitage. 

It turned out that even weasels like him could grow up to be more. Still, Ben blames the guy for stealing his shoes on more than one occasion, making him search the halls barefoot. It happened enough times that becoming friends with the enemy was such a far fetched idea. 

But then it just sort of clicked. His wit was always matched by Rose and if she could put him in his place, so could anyone, including his own cat. It honestly made him less of a threat and more human. 

His wandering mind is loud enough that he doesn’t hear her at first. Instead, he sees her shadow being cast first to the right of him by where the hem of his shorts are and as welcome as she is, that’s really not a safe place for her nor him for her to venture to, so Ben very carefully extends his hand behind him to cover that area. First to the right, then to the left, until she gets the idea and settles beside him.

“Hey Beautiful,” he says comfortably. “I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

He watches as she flicks her thick wings in response then chuckles. 

“This spit is a bit barren, I agree. But I did find a grasshopper or two if that’s your thing, make their way in that direction,” he said, pointing back over his right shoulder. “No?” Ben asked when she didn’t move? “Just came for the company then?” 

He smiled as she moved away under some rocks behind him again like she was searching for something but he knew better. 

She was shy.

——

How does this happen? Rey wondered. 

“I spend all this time alone, dying for things I’ve never done, and now I’m dying a slow painful death as a feared species with some hot guy talking to me like I matter?!” Rey moved dirt around in her makeshift burrow just to let off some steam. 

Her home was further away and she honestly hated leaving him when he’d smile like that but who could blame her? He treated her like she mattered, which was, wow… and he’d always look her in the eye, and that was something wasn’t it? And he was but wasn’t super afraid of her so whatever bond they had working between them was…well… it was something too. 

And the way he said, “Hey Beautiful,” that just made her whole day. She felt oddly human when he did, and besides the difference this life provided, feeling human, even as a bug, was a reassuring one. Maybe she’d have a chance after this life to spend as a human. Rey shook her head at the notion. The next possible stages would be a mind wipe and coming back as something slightly bigger. A hornet maybe? Or a lizard… like one of those salamanders that’s always laying on the house, sun baiting. 

Gosh, what a life those things have… he would roll her eyes at the thought but hasn’t been able to in any of these damned lives. 

Rey can’t remember what she’s doing underground now that her thoughts have gotten away from her and despite being very attracted to said human, killing for the sport of being horny does not advance one into a positive new role. If she could sigh at the fact, she would, but she can’t because she’s a freaking wasp!

Thunder roared overhead but she’s been an insect for long enough to know that a human was approaching. Animals, while loud, were not quite as loud, but loud enough. And do not get her started about the sound of dogs barking. Those things could just all take themselves for a walk...she buzzed, the. Turned to see what was the matter. 

Ugh.

It happened to be the mirror image of her friend and the other one that regularly carried wasp and ant spray with him at every turn and so she figured it was best to leave them be. 

——

“It’s supposed to rain pretty hard tonight so we’re wrapping up to lay and steak the tarps down,” Kylo started, offering his hand to take Ben’s shovel. 

“Yeah? A-all—“ he looked around at the ground beneath him “alright.”

Both Kylo and Armitage raised an eyebrow at Ben, then quickly added, “Rose is ordering food from that sandwich shop down the road; supposed to be really good. You should stay, maybe get to know some of her friends,” Armitage added. 

He meant new friends, he did. The man wasn’t a troll anymore but it stung just enough. 

“Nah, I’ve got some stuff I’m working on at home,” he said. It wasn’t a lie. He did like playing with his new three dimensional printer that he admittedly uses to make key replicas with more than anything else. 

“You don’t. You know you don’t, brother. Bee-sides it’ll get your mind off of that little bug crush you’ve got…”

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” Armitage frowned trying to analyze what Kylo had said.

Kylo’s eyebrows shoot up quickly and he nods over to the house, his “let’s go or I’ll spill” move he learned from mom all that time ago. The move never failed. In fact, Ben moved in record time and Armitage spent the rest of the night trying to figure out just what was going on.

——

What was going on anyway? Ben wondered later that night. 

No girl on his arm, even though they tried. 

“Am I really involved with a bug?” 

He frowned at the idea and rolled over wondering what she was even doing now. It wasn’t like he wanted her, he assured himself. It was more like she fascinated him. She had every chance to sting him that she could have ever wanted but she didn’t. She could have stung Kylo and created this whole war over it, but she didn’t… and he just couldn’t help but wonder why. 

——

The next morning Rose of all people heard him call his bug friend beautiful and truth be told, he was waiting for laughter to take over that scene...but Rose was deep. 

“She really is, isn’t she?” Rose replied, knowing full well not to get too close. 

Ben raised his eyebrow at his wasp friend, then turned to Rose to gauge how she meant it. 

“It makes sense, Ben, why you look over here when you aren’t working on the dig out.” Roses said, pausing for a moment before adding, “She is good company.”

“What?” Ben can’t help the surprise in his reaction. She had other friends? 

“Well yeah, I mean, it’s our property. I purposely never dug out behind the garage because I figured she lived back there. She sized me and the cats up and decided we weren’t worth the trouble, then got on with her day. I don’t know. I guess you can say she’s a special one…”

Ben managed a small smile and nearly began expressing his feelings toward her before Rose added, “Unlike that mother of all mothers down by the mailbox. I will not, WILL NOT even let the mailman by it anymore. That thing is like death on wings. I have tiki lanterns in the design of my pool and deck area for the chance I get the satisfaction of torching that thing.”

Rose continued grumbling while his bug friend flicked her wings in what Ben could only assume was disgust, but to all of it, he shrugged, the whispered over their bond as if she could hear him. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about, except for maybe the nasty one by the mailbox.” Ben grimaced then sappily asked her not to go down that way.

——

“Hey man, that rain was awful. The tarps did nothing to stop the water from flooding the pit,” Armitage shakes his head in frustration. 

“It’s fine. It’s not like there’s a lot left to do,” Kylo promised. “We’re just off by about three feet for the diving well and since the shallow end is mostly cured the rest of my team can head to the deep end with Ben.”

“No one’s gonna get taken down by Ben’s little friend right?” Armitage asks while pointing at the cans still in his work belt. 

“About that,” Kylo squeaked out, “ Maybe don’t ask him about her just yet.”

“Why?” Armitage asked, elongating it in a curious way.

Kylo gritted his teeth, then lifted his eyebrows and closed his eyes like a child. 

“I may or may not have killed her while scooping the mud out of the wheel barrel earlier. I mean that thing was booking it around and under it but BB was practically up my leg for something and I just whacked it then scooped out the rest of the mud over in our pile.”

“So.. there may or may not be an unconscious, soon to be pissed off bee…”

“Big ass wasp…”

“Big ass wasp,” Armitage parroted, “ready to pop out of the ground and go crazy on us all? That sound about right?”

  
  


“Yeah.”

“And let me guess she’s a freaking stinger…”

“She?” Kylo pitched a brow.

“Yeah dude. Don’t you do any research?”

——-

As it turns out, a metal shovel to her tiny midsection could merely knock her wind out. But getting half a wheel barrel filled with heavy mud thrown at her caused more of a problem. And what was worse was that she was nearly positive it was her Ben who had done it. 

Didn’t he even see her? 

Why didn’t he care?

Why didn’t he stop and try to pick her up? 

Wasn’t that what concerned humans did? 

And then her world came crashing down on her; that last thought was heavy, too heavy… 

“He didn’t because you’re not human, Rey. No one lunges in to help a bug.

Despite wanting to feel sorry for herself and allow the mud to just take her Rey knew this life was meant for something else. The mud would be a slow death and she just needed something fast to take her so she could be done with Ben and his… his… fakeness. 

Her mind went along with her anger as she trudged her way through towards the bushes to recuperate there. At least she would be away from them there. 

“How are ya gonna break it to him?” one man asked another. 

“I really don’t know man. I could put her in acrylic,” the other scratched his scruffy beard while he thought. 

Rey happened to peer up at them between the leaves curiously. 

“I think that would just make it worse,” the first one said. “He really had a thing for her and then offering her body to him might not be the right way to do this.”

“Wait…” Rey muttered to herself. 

“Nah, yeah. That would really get to him. Ben’s always been a little extra soft. I’m just really dreading saying anything.”

——

It’s been days and he hasn’t see her 

Ben moped around the worksite and tried to give a shit about finding some petrified wood that Kylo tried to pass as human remains just to get a rise out of people. It didn’t work on most, and others claimed it could have been a large animal bone like a fox’s but even that was a stretch. What bothered him most about his brother today was how many times the guy was avoiding him. 

Instead of flat out asking about her to avoid the torture that is Kylo, Ben focused on the cute little things she used to do, and how close she’d come to landing on his shoulder. He never felt threatened by it, but certainly didn’t want to squish her and would turn to be out of her way and wait for her decision to try something new… which never really came.

Maybe he was just letting his mind run away with him. She was just a bug, right? There couldn’t have been a connection like he or Rose thought. 

Maybe Kylo was right. 

Maybe he just needed a woman to hold, or one to hold him back. 

Maybe… maybe…. maybe….

Ben popped right out of his mind like he’d seen a ghost and made his way down to the mailbox, worried that she could have gone down there. He did try to use telepathy… didn’t he? 

Ben cringes at the thought. 

She might not have known English, but she knew his intentions were pure.

He’d never hurt her, and if she were there, she’d know he’d run off into harm to save her. 

——

The trouble with the mailbox is the butterfly bush. That thing is an all type of nectar lovin’ species city. It also attracts hunters like larger wasps and hornets to the area. And, since it’s out in the freaking open, there’s plenty of space to run and not hide from angry bees.

While Ben scans the area through the thick glass in Armitage’s truck, he finds the damn bully, but not her.

Honestly the very best he can do is cover himself in extra laundry he found in the back seat and a hot pink gym bag he hopes is Armitage’s so that he can make fun of him about it later.

Luck, though, could not have been on his side. The several times he’d left the truck, he'd had to scramble back inside, loud thumps of ornery bees chased him back to the truck until one specifically had been alerted about Ben’s presence.

The mother of all mother’s as Rose put it was right. 

Death by fire would not be the way. 

Tire? Maybe. If he rolled over it and let the truck rot on Armitage’s lawn for years but even then, this thing looked armored and came in, mercilessly, for the kill.

Ben totally thought he was going to die today no matter how not allergic he was he was sure he would be in cardiac arrest if that damn thing touched him. But cringed as he braced for impact a flash of black caught his eye.

It couldn’t be, Ben looked on in horror through the pink gym bag as his friend took the beating for him. He winced every time she dodged the hornet’s sting and wondered why she never tried to sting it back. Or was that even what he was seeing? Was she only dodging? Did she need help? 

That was stupid, of course she needed help. 

Ben looked around for Armitage’s famous wasp and hornet spray moly to find none and was warned by the dive bombing perp again. 

Call it what you will. Nerves. Hope… whatever, Ben managed to take off and swing the gym bag around to scoop up one of the angry insects and throw the culprit into the truck. 

Ben couldn't count the amount of times he begged that he threw the hornet in there but the moment he managed confirmation it wasn’t his best girl in there he freaking jumped for joy. When was the last time he did that? 

Clunking of metal cans and men shouting about how they’d kill the beast seemed to follow the trend of coming out of nowhere. Both Armitage and Kylo were dressed as Rambo bee killing assassins ready to wipeout the area spraying just about everything in their path except for his wasp friend he’d made all that time ago. 

“I knew you were special,” he said, promising her that she’d be fine, even through their idiocy. 

——

That’s when she felt it, the pull to the light. 

Her curse had been removed.

Her expectations for free the Palpatine name, fulfilled.

Where once she was an insignificant creature, taking on her life, facing her family’s battles one lost life at a time, she was now restored to the beautiful young woman she was before, dropping Bento the ground below them in an instant. 

Rey looked down at her body, all clad in black. Her outfit only revealed her face, hands and feet to which Rey laughed upon seeing. Using her hands she touched her face, tapping around at her features, then her ears while she laughed, then cried, and switched between the two of them. 

“I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed, then realized the growing crowd of people around her. Rey’s gaze dropped to Ben’s and then to his arms and hands, who still managed to cup her in a less than graceful way making the pair blush terribly at the other. 

“What kind of fairy godmother bullshit is this?” Kylo asked the real question that was in everyone’s mind. Several men dropped their cans careful to avoid every insect they came across telling Armitage that they didn’t sign up for this level of weird.

“You’re not weird,” Ben whispered in his gentle ‘it’s okay’ sort of way.

Rey smiled and promised it was but thanked him for his kindness.

“It’s a long story,” Rey managed to reply to Kylo. “But one I’ll tell so long as you listen…and stop using shovels.”

“Wait, what?” Ben questioned the two of them. “Did you do something, Kylo? Is that why I couldn’t find her?”

“Well I mean you found her now so… I think we’re good here… Ms.?

“Rey. My name is Rey,” she smiled brightly which made the others follow suit. 

“I’m almost certain I’ve inhaled too much of this shit,” Armitage says before asking them all to stay for dinner. “Unless of course you want bugs.” He muttered more but it had been hard to listen to, especially after Ben tried to set her down and look in every other direction but hers now.

  
  


“Ben… Can you do that thing again where you call me beautiful? Please?” Rey asked as sweetly as she could.

Maybe he would do it. But what if he didn’t. 

He’s looking around again, red in the face… is he embarrassed of me? she thinks. 

“You could understand me when I said it?”

Rey feels herself nod, getting more desperate by the second 

“Is that why you…”

“It made me feel like more, like I could be more than I was turned into. You did that for me.”

She watched him nod and get brighter still, but then he managed to say, “But you aren’t beautiful, Rey. You’re gorgeous.”

Rey could feel her small smile spread quickly, like wildfire. 

“I think you are too, Ben,” Rey replied and reached out for his hand. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
